Innocent mind
by angandres
Summary: It's a story I made up about my character. It's a fantasy thing.


"Angela?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"Happy Birthday sweetheart!!"

My mom pulled out a giant tiger plushy. Her eyes were glowing with delight toward my reaction.

"Thank you mommy! I love it!"

She smiled. I loved it when she smiled. All angels had beautiful smiles, but mom's was flawless. Her's was the best one yet. I can see why dad picked her to be his bride. She sat down on the floor by me and picked up one of my porcelain dolls I was playing with.

"So what's going on here?"

I looked down at my dolls. I had a classroom setup with one of the dolls in the corner with a 'DUNCE' hat on. I gave her a cheesy grin. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I think you're watching to much T.V."

"MY LADY! MY LADY!"

Mom and I both looked toward my double doors. One of my nannies came running in.

"My lady! His majesty needs you."

My mom got up and both started whispering to each other. Mom's face went pale for a second then she composed it. She looked at me and smiled.

"Honey, I'll be right back. Would you mind staying with Angela for a bit?"

"Of course my lady."

Mom then rushed out. Her smile looked off. That was her first fake smile.

"So your highness, what did my lady get you?"

I knew she was distracting me. My eyes were still lingering at the doors that mom left out of. I clung onto the plushy I'd received just 10 minutes ago. What was going on? Why did dad need mom?

"Is this it? What a cute white tiger.?

My eyes moved from the door to her. Age had barely touched her. She looked the age of a late twenty year old human. Her pale blond hair was put back in a nice bun. She was a nanny to my older sister and even my mother. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes. mommy gave it to me."

She sat down and played classroom with me. After a couple of minutes, my mom rushed in. The look on her face was something I've never seen before. she was trembling with fear. She ran into my closet and brought out a pink suitcase. then threw it on my bed and started packing up my clothes. My nanny got up to help.

"You have to get her out of here Annette! They're coming!"

Annette grabbed my suitcase then, grabbing my wrist, yanked me out the doors. The whole castle was in chaos. Angels were running everywhere. In the distance, I heard screaming. We ran past a hallway with feathers and people sleeping on the ground. Everything was covered in red paint. It was splattered all over the walls and on the sleeping angels. I was scared...no...terrified. I pulled away from Annette and ran back. Back to a room where the one person I felt safe with was. She was sitting on my bed crying. I clung to her and my eyes started to burn.

"Angela? What are you doing here!? Where's Annette?!"

she tried pulling me off but I clung tighter.

"I had a feeling I was never going to see you again. I don't wast to leave you mommy! Don't send me away!"

Mom blinked and hugged me tight. Drops of salty water landed on my cheeks.

"You can't be here. I will not lose you."

She grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the doors. She stopped so suddenly that I ran into her back. I poked my head out from behind her. Her eyes were as wide as a frightened rabbit in headlights. I looked forward. A tall dark figure with black hair and red glowing eyes stood ten yards away. He had wings like ours...but no feathers. I've seen wings like his in an animal book...bat's wings. He was a demon. Two others stood behind him. The one on his left, a woman with red hair, touched the demons arm.

"Your majesty, I think this is enough. We should go back."

The demon grabbed her arm and twisted her wrist. She groaned from the pain.

"Do not tell me what to do or you're next."

His red eyes met mom's again. Mom shuttered. Turning back into the room with me, she slammed the door and locked it. She pushed me under the bed.

"Keep quiet."

A second passed by and the doors flew out of there hinges. The demon walked in and towards mom.

"I'm sorry about your daughter but why attack us?"

"I want her back!"

His feet were next to her's. Her's then started floating. mom can't float...what was happening?

"We can't. I'm sorry.

"So am I."

Mom's voice sounded like it's been crying. That choked up sound.

SNAP

Mom's body dropping in front of me. My eyes started to burn again.

I popped out of my bed, drenched in cold sweat, gasping for breath...a nightmare?...no...a memory.


End file.
